


Spindrift

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [11]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard feels a little adrift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spindrift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number eleven for the GW Drabble Fest!

Mike had spent so much time on ships he hardly knew what to do with himself anymore. He’d started out as a simple sea captain and then moved on up to space when he started work on Tallgeese. Having to ‘scrap’ that idea he and his crew finished the Gundam in secret only for it to be used by OZ’s Zechs Merquise. But that was neither here nor there, the man wasn’t such a bad character once you got to know him. Mike had worked scrap for a while both in space on on Earth, but now he was old, he had nothing left to give. He felt rather like the spindrift that hit the hull of his ships, just uselessly tossed around by the winds.


End file.
